Code Yellow
by Cinija Nicija
Summary: Traffic cops have it easy. Sometimes. And then are the times when they have to turn a blind eye to something. Like speeding skateboards...


**Author's Note**: Beika is a fictional location (at least my research says so). So for this fic I decided to locate it somewhere between Nakano and Nerima, because I really couldn't find info where it would be located. So for any people who actually know the geography this may be painful to read, but believe me, I tried! For those who don't care, enjoy :)

Again, I couldn't find reference as to how Yumi and Naeko call each other. Yumi's personality is so outgoing, so here it's Naeko-chan and Miyamoto-san (Yumi being her superior and Naeko being shy).

**Code Yellow**

Naeko Miike really liked her job. Really. Being a traffic cop may be seen as a mundane and unhelpful task by some, but she was happy to work as one. Since her childhood meeting with Chiba-kun she came to appreciate what a few regulations and a general order of things do for Tokyo. With so many cars moving around,it was her and her partner's task to somehow maintain order, do everyday reports about car crashes, preventing people from parking in front of hospitals and, heaven forbid, block ambulance's way… Okay, so maybe it was not the most exciting Job ever. While her beloved Chiba-kun was chasing gangsters and resolving puzzles, catching criminals and protecting Tokyo from evil, she was not cut out for those dangerous tasks. Bullets always scared her a bit and she was quite content to still earn a respect as a police officer and patrol the city with her new superior and partner, Yumi Miyamoto.

Said partner was at the moment staring at her and smirking not-so-quietly.

"Umm… Miyamoto-san? What is it? "

Yumi Miyamoto snickered and joyfully exclaimed, "You are thinking about our childhood crush again, ne?"

Naeko couldn't help it; she blushed and started to twirl one of her pigtails nervously.

"Ahahaha, Miyamoto-san, why do you say so? I was just thinking about this new regulation-"

"Yeah right. Don't worry, I am the best matchmaker in Tokyo! I will sooo get you together, just wait. If you just weren't so shy, I would already be busy planning a wedding", sighed Yumi. "One day, Naeko-chan, one day…".

Correction: Naeko Miike really liked her superior except during those gossip-like-a-girl-and-spread-around-love times.

Naeko, all red in a face, desperately turned her head to gaze at the busy street where they parked. Really, live was quite good if you ignored Miyamoto-san's teasing. So peaceful and calm, no worries, birds singing, skateboards speeding 70 km per hour…

Wait…skateboard?

"Miyamoto-san!" shrieked Naeko, causing Yumi to splutter while drinking her coffee. She glared at the newbie, preparing mentally for some very painful revenge.

"What?"

"I… I saw a skateboard! Speeding. Fast. It was faster than cars! Just next to us! And, and it was maneuvering between the traffic! It looked really dangerous! And-"

"Who was on it? A little boy?", asked Yumi calmly when Naeko had to pause to take a deep breath. "Small boy? Six-seven years old? Glasses?"

"I..." Naeko thought about what she saw. A yellow-blue blur of movement was not the best description of the culprit she could give. But… "Well, it wasn't an adult, I think," she started. "It definitely looked like a child speeding on a skateboard, now that you mention it. And I saw a flash of something, may have been the glasses reflecting the sun. But that's impossible, right?" She laughed nervously. "Anyway, shouldn't we follow…?"

Yumi sighed, a deep, tired sigh this time, like she had a responsibility to save the world and in addition keep her hair in a perfect condition. She took a radio in her hand and Naeko was surprised to see a small smile on her face

"Hi, this is car 4507, and your favourite Yumi-chan! We have a situation here in Beika. Code yellow; repeat, code yellow, level 4. He's probably heading to Nakano North, Nakano North. Doesn't seem to be in pursuit right now, but he's fast. Normal direction, normal direction, danger low. Repeat: code yellow, level 4, heading to Nakano North. Report the situation! Over. "

"This is 3507 From Beika East, near Teitan High. Yellow just passed me, definitely heading to Nakano North."

"1309, 1309 reporting. Target increased speed , looking to be in pursuit of a black sports car, still normal direction. Passing Kotori Department Store, Repeat, Yellow passing Kotori. May reach level 3.

"It's 2070, 2070, answering code yellow. Target still in pursuit, both black car and Yellow are starting to be dangerous here. Should I-?"

"Yumi speaking. Do not react, repeat, do not react until it reaches level 2. You know the rules," Yumi replied, looking and winking at Naeko. "Nakano area, report status!"

"0411 here. No change. Looks like they are heading to Shibuya… Wait! Correction. Yellow is going to Shinjuku, Shinjuku! Chasing after the black sports car, I only caught the last numbers on a plate, 45. Could be fake, of course. Yellow moving to Shinjuku, level 3. Oh shit!"

A disturbing sound of static could be heard in a car. Naeko sat in silence, looking at her partner and panicking. 5 seconds. 10. 20 seconds. The silence stretched. For the first time in 20 minutes Yumi paled and her hands shook slightly as she inquired, "0411? What happened? 0411, report! What is the state of the target?"

Again they waited ten seconds before a reply came. "0411 speaking, sorry. The bastard in a black car grazed us and we nearly ended up on a lamp post. I will have to write something in the report, man, it sucks."

Yumi rolled her eyes. "That's all very interesting, but frankly, Kaoru-kun, _we don't care._ At all. Now, about yellow…?"

"Aww, Yumi-san, you wound me. You still didn't take me to this lunch a month ago, yes? How about-"

"For YOU, Kaoru baka-san, it's Miyamoto-san," interrupted Yumi sweetly. "Code yellow status. Report. Now."

"The kid managed not to crash, still heading to Shinjuku. By the way, they couldn't pick a better time for chasing each other around, rush hour and all. Definitely level 2, repeat, level 2 Shinjuku. The damned skateboard flew _5 meters high_, and don't asked me how he did it. Looked okay, though, cute and desperate as usual. But I WILL kill him for those scratches on the roof."

"Thank you, 0411. That surely requires some therapy. Now, Shinjuku, report."

And on it went. After next 20 minutes Naeko was fidgeting, her head full of questions. She briefly thought about poking Miyamoto-san, but she gave up after seeing the concentrated look on her face. Finally. After 30 minutes it was over. The chase ended in Arakawa, with black car crashing into a wall at full speed and exploding shortly after, but the driver and two passengers managed to crawl out and collapse before the car was engulfed in flames. One of the patrols came quickly to the scene and arrested the man, after interviewing the woman and a teenager who were covered in bruises and their hands were tied with a wire. The mysterious Yellow person was reported to have minor injuries, not worth going to the hospital. There was some planning about "clearing things up" for the reports, and then blessed silence.

Yumi sighed for the third time, this time in relief. She looked at Naeko and in an instant she grinned and turned to her kouhai.

"So how do you like it, eh?"

Naeko frowned. "Miyamoto-san, was that-"

"Yup. Conan-kun. The usual. Remember, the detective kid of Mouri's? Another day, another chase. Seriously, kids these days have a loooot of free time, if you ask me."

"But… he was chasing a criminal! Alone!"

"Well, at least this time he didn't try to follow him by skating in the wrong direction. I still have nightmares about _that one_. Three hours of paperwork and I had to explain _personally_ how exactly the car of the Minister of Justice managed to nearly fold in two."

"He nearly crashed into a car! Repeatedly! How can we just-"

"Naeko-chan," Yumi stopped her sternly, "what do you think would happen if we did stop him?"

"Well… the car would just go on its way. And Conan-kun would definitely have some problems, it would be put on his record… probably an observation from child services… confiscation of the dangerous item? You don't except me to believe this skateboard was normal!"

"No, it was not," said quietly. "And you missed the most important point here. I have no idea what that skateboard is, where Conan-kun got it, nor do I care. Tell me, Naeko-chan," And here Yumi Miyamoto looked straight into her eyes, waiting, judging, like an angry and a powerful deity, but the one which served with justice, "what is more important: abiding to therules or saving human life?"

Images flashed in front of Naeko's eyes. Chiba-kun, catching her hand and reminding her of the importance of the red light. Her father, laying in the hospital bed, after miraculously surviving the car crash with some drunk driver who decided to have fun on the highway with his friends. Chiba-kun, gun in hand, shouting for the criminal to give up. Blood splattering on the floor. Herself, catching a salary man who parked and blocked the road in front of the hospital, nervously explaining that he wanted to see his wife who suddenly collapsed while shopping with her friends. Conan-kun, exclaiming in a childish voice, noticing something that four adults puzzling over a case missed. Conan-kun, smiling to himself behind those old fashioned glasses, staring triumphantly while one of the drivers confessed in his anger to be the one to cause an accident. Conan-kun, hugging one of the girls that always followed him, the dark-haired one, whispering in a quiet voice that everything would be okay.

Naeko smiled sadly.

"I see."

Yumi smiled brightly then, giving Naeko time to gather her thoughts.

"So. Our shift is nearly over. Ramen?"

"Ramen" agreed Naeko.

I see, she thought. So there were days like those, too.

And in that moment Naeko Miike felt that her transfer was a very good decision.

**A/N:** This is my first DC fanfiction, and I would love to get some reviews :) Feel free to point out the mistakes, I would be very happy to receive some advice as to what needs to be improved. Still, I probably need a beta, eh...


End file.
